


Hooters AU (WIP)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Hooters, Sona, Sonas, Spicy, hooters au, spicy story, zoosona, zoosonas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: I have decided to make a spicy chapter-filled story about a Hooters AU since it came to me in a dream. However, I wasn't the only one who thought of this. So, here is the Work In Progress (WIP) of what me and some good fellow friends of mine have came up with. I like to thank my fellow dude bros for having my sona and theirs become the ultimate Hooter Servers in a Hooters in Zootopia and also to thank a couple of others who I am glad to have their sona's be in this wonderfully blessed story. Ladies and Gentleman, this is the first of many. Welcome to the Hooters AU. I do hope you will enjoy this WIP and I hope to continue to make official chapters out of it. Huge thanks to wartoxdude for helping me make this story. I am glad he got the same dream and vision as I do.(NOTE: Most things you read about in this WIP will not appear in the final cut of Hooters AU due to budgetary reasoning.)
Kudos: 3





	Hooters AU (WIP)

“Buy two orders of any wings, get one free order of your choice! Dipping included!”   
  
  
The rabbit spoke clearly to both herself and to the mammal by her side as they were walking down the not so crowded sidewalk together. Both of them were reading off of the red panda’s phone that was on a site for deals in restaurants.

  
The crisp Spring filled day was giving the two girls a case of the Afternoon munchies. They both were searching for special deals that were going around for restaurants close by. Luck seemed to be waver thin as all the deals seemed to not really spark their interest nor sound appetizing.   
  
  
They had very little money on them. So, they went to a music shop to get free Wi-Fi so they could look up coupons and deals. Their stomachs growled when they found the deal that sounded good to them. Being within their budget, and their mouths drooling, they decided to head over there.   
  
  
“Their wings better be good. This is a long walk to get to this place.” Katrice huffed while looking at her phone’s GPS to find the location of the restaurant.   
  
  
Trish seemed a bit more chipper as she lightly pats the shoulder of her friend. “I know for a fact it will be good. You saw those reviews, they were like four or five stars!”   
  
  
“You sure you can depend on those reviews?” Katrice asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
  
The rabbit gave a nod of confidence which seemed to slightly work for the tired yet so hungry red panda, her eyes showing to be desperate for wings. Katrice accepted it with no further questions as she noticed by the map they were close by.   
  
  
After 15 minutes of walking, they finally arrived at their destination. Katrice’s phone was about to go off and make a loud notification chime. She shut off the phone before it had the chance to, and she smirked with pride.  
  


“Well, we finally made it.” Katrice sighed with relief.  
  


“Now we can finally have something to eat!” Trish exclaimed.  
  


“If their wings are terrible, I’m going to eat your legs.” Katrice threatened in a friendly manner.  
  


“Those would be even worse than their wings!”  
  


“You sure? I heard Rabbit’s feet are good luck.”   
  
  
“For wearing, not for eating. You’d be eating luck away!” Trish and Katrice both let a small grin form on their lips and they both snickered.   
  
  
The two mammals looked forward to bare witness what seemed to be a place of holiness. The restaurant itself seemed to be packed with many cars in the parking lot, with seemingly no room to fit another. After all, the place is Hooters. So, given how many reviews it had, Trish and Katrice weren’t surprised in the slightest.

  
Seeing that all of the parking spaces were full and how if they traveled via car it would be hours for them to find one spot. They were full of good fortune to have walked all the way here. However, it did seem like there was a line at the entrance. Which meant the line was very long and they would have to potentially wait hours to be seated.

  
Katrice looked over to Trish with her mind already thinking of a joke. “Alright. Let’s go in, Ms. Lucky Charm.”   
  
  
They both were pretty stunned at how long this line seemed. Could they even get in at all? Would it take all night? Maybe it didn’t seem like a good idea to come here. Cheap price for a deal, but would it really be worth standing in line for wings that long?   
  
  
“Yoohoo!” Their ears were able to pick up the sound of a male in the parking lot. The voice was energetic and yet sounded too familiar. As they turned their heads towards the direction of one responsible for making that call, they noticed a well known silver fox was walking towards them.   
  
  
“Shadow?!” The girls let out a yell of confusion as they couldn’t believe what they were even witnessing.   
  
  
There in their line of sight was their male silver fox friend who smiled gleefully with a normal walking posture with a slight bit of a confidence sway by each step. What got their attention the most was the clothing choice he had on. A white tank top with big orange bold lettering on his chest labeled  _ “Hooters”  _ with a cartoon owl being placed between H and T so the double O’s could be like the owls eyes. And the orange shorts seemed, well, short! With small white lettering on the front bottom of his left side also saying “ _ Hooters _ ”.   
  


“So, what brings you here? The wings right? Or a cold brew?” Shadow chuckled, having to put his paw on his hip.

  
“Uh… Why are you wearing that?” The rabbit asked, confused with what she was seeing.

  
“Oh. I work here.” The silver fox said with pride in his voice. He noticed they both seemed to be starving. Also giving the loud cue of their stomachs growling in unison. “I can take you guys in if you want.”

  
"Yes, please! We’re starving!” Katrice nearly broke down.   
  
  
“Alright. I’ll take you guys in.” With that being said, he started to walk forward to the closed doors, signalling the girls to follow, which they did since it was their one way ticket to get some lunch. As they go past the lines of mammals and then make it inside of the first set of doors, Shadow halts them. “Oh, before I sit you, how much do you have on you?”.  
  
“Um…” Katrice reached into her pocket and pulled out all the cash on her, with Trish giving her a small extra bit of money to help out. “$20. Oh, and a digital coupon as well.” Katrice pulled out her phone and showed the silver fox.

  
He looked at their phone, to where he scrolled to see this said coupon. Suddenly, he sucked air through his teeth, indicating that this wasn’t going good for the girls. “Oof. Sorry, that coupon expired.”   
  
  
“What?!” Katrice’s eyes seemed to be filled with rage and shock. “Ugh! This is the last time I’ll use this cheap site!”   
  
  
Shadow felt pity that they were tricked by that website. So, having to not let his friends down and feel bummed, he thought of an idea. He took out his phone from his shorts pocket and went to the official Hooters website.

  
With him being a staff member here, he was able to get all the coupons and deals. There, he found one perfect for the two. “Here. This is a coupon that lets you have two orders of wings for $25.”  
  
“But we don’t have another $5 dollars on us.” Trish pointed out with both of them having the feeling as though she and Katrice will be doomed to starve.   
  
  
Shadow couldn’t help but chuckle at them. “No sweat guys. I can pay for the extra $5 bucks.” There he took his wallet out from his other pocket to open it to reveal a lot of green inside of his brown colored wallet.   
  
_  
How much money does he make at this place…?  _ T he two girls' minds were seemingly blown from both Shadow and his wealth at a place like this.   
  
  
“I gotchu covered~” The silver fox said with a wink and grin. He gives them a $5 dollar bill as they kindly take his offering and thank him for this kind gesture.    
  
  
The silver fox opens the door for the two ladies as they go inside to a relaxing yet pretty packed place. They should have seen this coming, but they secretly damned Shadow for his shocking yet surprisingly good looking attire for making them forget how many patrons were in here.  
  


Shadow went to the greeters' desk where Katrice and Trish got another surprise encounter. A certain male tabby with that same outfit on as the silver fox.   
  
  
“Oh hey Shadow! Right on ti-AH!” The tabby halted his greetings to see his friends standing next to Shadow.   
  
  
“Hey Jake.” Trish couldn’t help but feel herself close to snickering from this sight that beheld her.   
  
  
The tabby cat’s face was starting to turn a rose red. Thankfully in perfect timing, a cheetah in a suit came over to the two workers and the two soon to be customers.   
  
  
“Guys, this place is still packed and we got a whole line of customers wanting in!” The king cheetah told the two employees as he then had his eyes over at the two girls wanting to be seated. “Oh hello! Welcome to Hooters” he grabbed a couple of menus from the greeter’s desk, giving it to Shadow with the cheetah leaning close to Jake. “Could you please find a table for them?” A subtle movement with his head was enough to get the tabby to look around.   
  
  
The face reaction that Jake made got the girls curious to see what was up. “I’ll be right back and see if we can find one!” He walk-runned in a hurry as the red tie and black suit wearing mammal sighs. Guessing from how stressed out he seemed and his sharp suit, he must be the manager or at least the owner.   
  
  
“I don’t get why this place is so packed. I wasn’t told of us having deals or coupons or some event.” Before this cheetah could suffer from a stress attack, Shadow patted his back.   
  
  
“Hammy deep breaths ok? I am sure there is a logical explanation through all of this. Oooor it is a site that gives out fake deals.” The words  _ “site” _ and  _ “fake deals”  _ made Hammy feel even more panicked.   
  
  
“I need the name of the site, the owners of that site, and the Hooters Founders phone number because this is completely-”   
  
  
“Eaassyy Hammy. Like I said, deep breaths. Soon as I get these two seated, I will look in it for you. Ok?” A couple of deep breaths and a long smileful sigh was enough to get the cheetah to cough and maintain his regular self.  
  
  
“I apologize for my behavior seeming...immature.”   
  
  
“Don’t sweat it.” Trish reassured Hammy who was very gladful to have gotten kind and understanding customers in his presence.   
  
  
Hammy then regained his full composure and was ready for the next customer. “Next” Hammy called out. A couple of Wild Dogs came up to the greeting table. They said their names and Hammy wrote them down and grabbed the menus.  
  


Before he left, he turned to the girls. “You’ll have free drinks. On the house.” He then continued in his direction walking away, guiding the two wild dogs to their table.   
  
With Hammy off doing his thing, Shadow went around the back of the desk and was ready to scan the digital coupon. “In case you were wondering, Hammy is our manager.”   
  
  
“I sort of figured. He seems professional.” Katrice added as she gave him the $25 dollars for the real deal they were paying for, with thanks to their silver fox pal of course.   
  
  
“Oh he is. We all love him though. Nice guy who is both caring but also is...authoritative I should say. Mainly the first part!” With a few button presses on the touchpad, the rabbit and red panda were close as ever to getting their seats and their drinks and food.   
  
As Shadow was tending to the touch pad, they looked over to a sound of many female patrons starting to leave. All of which seem to be wearing appropriate outfits of an office worker. Of course what really got their eyes glued to was a small rabbit in the Hooters outfit walking alongside Jake as they seem to slightly bicker with each other.   
  
  
“Tee you can’t just try to get every single one of those womens phone numbers.” Jake said with slight annoyance while seeming to be used to this odd dwarf bunny who seemed to be wearing makeup. Lipstick, and even having a small bow on his hair.   
  
  
“It is Dee for one thing. Also I had to! You know...to have more regulars in here. They were rich!”    
  
  
“Well regulars don’t give out phone numbers with lipstick on the paper...or their names.” 

  
“But you do the same thing!”

  
“No I don’t!”  Tee tried to justify that what he was doing was to help the business grow while calling out Jake for his hypocrisy as the two walked past Katrice and Trish with the two slightly bickering employees waving and greeting them before they continued while heading towards the bar.   
  


Shadow then finished writing Katrice and Trish down and grabbed the menus he sat down next to him before. “Alright. You’re all set. Follow me to your seat.” The silver fox led on with both  Katrice and Trish following behind him. As they walked past each table, they saw all kinds of mammals sitting together. Either hanging out, on a date, or with their families.

As they approached their table, they saw a coyote cleaning up the table as much as he could. Once everything was cleaned he placed the ketchup, hot sauce, and a box of napkins on the table.  
  


“Thanks Evan!” Shadow said to the coyote. “I’m sure you’ll get that promotion in no time!”   
  
  
“Heh, thanks Shadow.” The new rookie said with a smile beaming across his face. He turned his face to the two patrons. “Oh hey Trish! Hey Katrice!”   
  
_  
“Another one?!” _ Again their minds spoke out inside of their heads. What is with the boys being in these Hooter server outfits?! They couldn’t complain but still it all seemed oddly acceptable for the two.    
  
  
“Hello Evan. I guess this means you work here too?” Katrice knew the answer, but still wanted to be double, no, triple sure that she was right.   
  
  
“Oh yeah! I’m pretty new here. Started around a couple of months ago. Getting the ropes though!” His tail seemed to wag just enough to be noticable. This place really must offer good pay.   
  
  
Evan looks over behind the two girls to see a table was cleared out already with him taking his trusty rag and spray and parting ways as he says his goodbyes to Trish and Katrice before going over to the next dirty and empty table.    
  
  
Katrice and Trish took their seats and Shadow gave them their menus. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” The silver fox then turned to tend to the other customers. Meanwhile they begin to take notice around the place. The place seemed clean, seemed to always be full, and their food and drinks always look appetizing.    
  
  
Trish’s ear flicked to the sound of talking being heard. Given how her mind seemed to be dazed and confused with this place, she figured something else weird and wacky must be happening. She moved her head slightly to catch a glimpse from behind.    
  
  
There was Tod, the red fox in that same white and orange attire. He seemed to have the white tip of his tail dyed black. It was a clear indication that he was in his cosplay mood. However one, there were no conventions going on and two, no random mammal would dress up like a Hooters server in their own restaurant.    
  
  
He was talking to Rocky who actually was a male friend of theirs and not being a Hooters employee, but rather another customer. The two seemed to be talking for a long time. Since both girls knew them, they were most likely talking about video games.   
  
  
“So how’s the level treating you?” Rocky asked with a mouthful of a burger in his paw.   
  
  
“Oh it’s been kicking my ass! I can’t time the execution right and I just get obliterated.” Tod took out a sigh of frustration.   
  
  
“Just keep jumping and shooting. That is all you can do.” The mexican wolf said to have the server keep a chin up. “Oh also, I was thinking of a crazy idea...making your wings...as a sandwich.”   
  
  
Tod tilted his head with his face looking questioned. “You think customers would really go nuts over a piece of meat we serve in between two bread slices?”   
  
  
Rocky nods. “Oh I have seen riots happen over this...it is crazy like Black Friday.”  
  


Hammy came by with him telling Tod to get back to work since his five minute break was up. Tod nodded his head and parted ways with Rocky who continued to enjoy his meal while Tod went over to a table full of antelopes.   
  
  
Katrice took notice of how despite many mammals seeming to be a mess and even some having a big cheerful attitude, with all that being caused by Shadow being his cheerful self fueling them, one customer seemed to have a clean table.   
  
  
The odd part was she seemed done and had paid for her bill. Evan walked over having to be ready to clean up that table. He halted when he noticed how it wasn’t so messy and dirty and full of sauce. The plates were clean, the glass was on the plate, and no sign of a spillage. She seemed to be very neat when it comes to dining out.   
  
  
“You ok sir? You seem shocked.” The female arctic fox said as she had her purse in her paw.   
  
  
“Actually I am. The table is so...clean.” Evan started to question whether he actually cleaned this table or if he was in some sort of twilight zone.   
  
  
“I usually clean up after myself.” She smiled with the coyote still having the look of shock on his face.   
  
  
“Usually I am cleaning up tables with messy plates, or unfinished drinks, or even just condiments off of the sticky tables. So this seems like a breath of fresh air.”   
  
  
“Awww.” She started to open her purse and pulled out that green currency. A fat whopping $20 dollars. “Here. For the hard work you do. Trust me, the servers that clean are the true helpers of this business.”   
  
  
Evan felt a gasp echo in his brain. He never got a tip before! “Oh wow, thank you so much ma’am.”   
  
  
“It’s Kira. And you are very welcome.” Kira smiled as she placed the $20 bill on the table and walked off towards the door before being told “Have a great day!” by Jake. Evan took the $20 dollars and put it in his shorts pocket as he smiled widely.  
  
  
Trish and Katrice then turned to their table and looked through their menus, covering their faces, looking at the options for wings they have. The two of them were quiet, thinking of what could satisfy their hungry stomachs.    
  
  
“Hello, I’ll be your waiter for today! Are you ready to order now or do you need time to decide?” The voice of the male waiter, like everyone they encountered, was someone they knew close.   
  
  
The two girls put their menus down to face the server. It was a brown rabbit with that Hooter outfit on that fitted on all the guys quite well. His eyes widened with his paws looking as if he was ready to drop his notepad and paper.   
  
  
“K...Katrice?” The rabbit said while trying to stay in a character he was portraying.   
  
  
“Michael?!” Katrice couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Wait wait wait! THIS is your job?”   
  
  
“Well I had to pay for the video games and for our dates…” Michael could feel his cheeks fluster pink as Trish just feels like she just seen everything now.   
  
  
Katrice snickered as Michael was trying to not have her laugh at this embarrassing moment. “A-at least I got a job. Pays well, me and our friends work here so I ain’t a total stranger, it is a good job.”   
  
  
Katrice nodded, understanding Michael’s reasoning for working at Hooters. “Well you know I won’t think of you any differently. I am glad you found a job you can have fun with.”   
  
  
The rabbit server sighed in relief. He feared she would dump him or laugh at him or even talk bad about him! Yet, he knew his red panda girlfriend wasn’t like that at all.   
  
  
“Thanks Katrice...I’m glad you accept it.”   
  
  
Trish, having to be full of hunger, ignored the crazy antics that was happening in this  _ “Hooters: Boys Edition” _ scenario. So long as wings were on the table, she was all set and happy.  
  
  
“I would like…mild boneless wings. Also just to clarify, the drinks are on the house.” The bunny said with a smile. “I want water.”   
  
  
Michael wrote down Trish’s order as he looked over to his girlfriend. “And you ho- I mean ma’am?”   
  
  
Katrie rubbed her chin. “I’ll take the original Hooters Style wings. Make them mild also. Oh I want strawberry lemonade as well.”   
  
  
He wrote down the orders and slowly he started to feel back to his comfortable and confident ways, knowing Katrice was cool with him working with her. “Anything else?”   
  
“  
Oh one more thing.” Katrice added as she looked over to Michael. “...What happened to my pair of panties?”  
  
Her answer was met with him starting to get blushy red cheeks and a dorky smile that had guilt written all over it. He was stumbling with his words to come up with an answer like that before he was able to let them know their food and drinks will be out shortly. Doing a speeding walk to escape from them two.  
  
  
Trish and Katrice looked at each other, with Katrice laying back against the chair. “You know...I am starting to like this place.”   
  
  
“Yeah...also I saw a bit of a dark purple pair of panties sticking out from his short shorts.”   
  
  
“I know.”   
  
  
  
  
**Cast** **  
** **  
** **Katrice Russets (msitubeatz via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Trish (trashasaurusrex via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Shadow (n-p-wilde via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Jake (kingdomofkitten via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Hammy (hammytotherescue via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Tee aka Dee (tonythegrey via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Evan (wartoxdude via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Tod (thefoxninja17 via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Rocky (d-rock92 via tumblr)** **  
** **  
** **Kira (calmR6 via twitter)** **  
** **  
** **Michael (spazzbunn)**


End file.
